The Miserable Ones
by Darkflame5
Summary: A collection of poems based off of/inspired by Les Miserables.
1. Freedom

**Disclaimer:** Les Miserables does not belong to me because I am not Victor Hugo.

We had to write a bunch of poems for a project in English earlier this year, and most of mine ended up being based off of Les Miz, so I figured I'd upload them for Barricade Day.

* * *

FREEDOM

Liberty, opportunity, privilege, right  
A revolution to overthrow tyranny's might.


	2. Thief

**Discliamer: **Les Miz does not belong to me.

* * *

Thief

Cruel, Desperate

Breaking, Stealing, Running

Robber, Criminal, Detective, Law

Finding, Chasing, Arresting

Stoic, Determined

Police


	3. Tempest

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Les Miz.

* * *

Tempest;  
darkening skies;  
waves crashing on the beach  
and cliffs as the storm rages in  
its might.


	4. A New Day

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Les Miz.

* * *

The red sun rises  
and the darkness is banished  
by the breaking dawn.

A new day is beginning  
as I drift at last to sleep.


	5. The World is Grey

The world is grey and storm clouds fill the skies.  
The earth trembles 'neath oppression's power and might,  
but even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.

The ocean churns and fear fills sailors' eyes  
as they cling together in the face of their plight.  
The world is grey and storm clouds fill the skies.

A fire burns and the air is rent with cries  
and the inferno rages as if to set the world alight.  
But even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.

The people of the city walk in disguise  
and so try to hide themselves from sight.  
The world is grey and storm clouds fill the skies.

From deep in the forest the nightmares arise  
and all are struck to the marrow in fright.  
But even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.

The sky is black and the winter wind sighs,  
and the earth is come to the dying of the light.  
The world is grey and storm clouds fill the skies,  
but even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.


	6. Revolution

In the back room of the cafe, the students  
talked and dreamed of freedom  
and decided they would become soldiers,  
gather ammunition and guns,  
and march out into the streets  
and there build a barricade.

The boys went to build their barricade.  
They called on the help of other students  
and the citizens they met in the streets  
to help them fight in the name of freedom.  
They had for themselves a supply of guns,  
and believed they were ready to face the soldiers.

The government sent out regiments of soldiers  
to destroy the rebels who had built the barricade.  
The army had better munitions and guns  
than the supply gathered by the rebel students.  
But the boys were determined to fight for freedom,  
and they stood their ground at the end of the street.

The two forces faced off down the length of the street.  
Neither expected mercy from the opposing soldiers.  
The outcome of this quest for freedom  
would be decided by the fate of the barricade.  
Such were the thoughts of these brave students  
as they prepared themselves and readied their guns.

Noise filled the air as they all fired their guns  
and bodies soon were lying in the street.  
But determination was in the hearts of the students,  
and they refused to be daunted by the might of the soldiers.  
For while they lived they would defend their barricade  
and fight so all might know freedom.

And so they fell in the name of freedom  
as they died by the might of their enemy's guns.  
The cannons thundered against their barricade,  
and it collapsed back down to the street.  
And through the gap, the enemy soldiers  
had a clear shot to destroy the students.

In defense of freedom, they died in the streets,  
their guns not enough to defeat the king's soldiers.  
Though their barricade fell, unforgotten shall be these students.


	7. The Chase

In ages past the chase began;

the convict from his crime had fled.

He hid himself as mayor of a small town,

but when he found an innocent would be

convicted as he, he revealed himself to his enemy.

Again he fled, and hid himself for many years.

Though his pursuer searched, he never could be found.

Again they met at last upon the barricade.

The hunter's life in the hands of the criminal,

he set him free and bid him leave.

The battle done, the hunter chased his prey,

but when he found him, let him go.

The world he'd known was shattered and

the cold, dark river claimed his soul.


	8. Sunbeam

The small, sickly plant  
stretches its leaves to the sun.  
No light or warmth can reach it,  
and soon its life shall be done.

But one small sunbeam  
finds its way to the ground.  
For one moment united,  
together they depart this life.


	9. The Miserable Ones

The convict who helps the world.

The bishop who redeems lost souls.

The Inspector devoted to his duty.

The prostitute who sacrifices herself for her child.

The innkeeper who swindles his customers.

His wife who dotes on their two daughters.

The lonely girl forced to work like a slave.

The young man head-over-heels in love.

The girl who loves him in return.

The other girl who watches them, dejected and alone.

The orphan boy who laughs and sings.

The students who fight for freedom.

The soldiers who defend the monarchy.

The anarchist with more spirit than common sense.

The poet that dreams of the future.

The fanmaker who taught himself to read.

The unlucky eagle with a gentle soul.

The hypochondriac who studies medicine.

The young doctor who values education and science.

The loyal center who keeps them all together.

The bright angel who leads them on.

The drunken winecask who clings to the light.

The country they fought to free.

The barricade they defended and died upon.

The people, the wretched and miserable, of the earth.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review Please!


End file.
